


everyone you love dies (but not me, never me)

by hxe7s



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Halloween, Horror, Kinda, M/M, Murder, Plot Twists, Sex, Unreliable Narrator, and has a little, for once tho, halloween fic !!, has like 0, i cant rly tag w/out ruining to story :/, in it, is a little graphic, ooft, really rushed this sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxe7s/pseuds/hxe7s
Summary: "And besides, you don’t need to worry about it. Not like you visit the red light district–” Jaebum pauses and scrutinises at Jackson over the edge of his laptop, “You don’t, right?”“I–” Jackson splutters, “I’m a still a man y’know? Despite how paranoid I am.”“Just stick to videos online, okay? Or like rent a few films or something,” Jaebum sighs.





	everyone you love dies (but not me, never me)

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween

 

 

 

“Did you see the news?”

 

Jaebum looks up from his laptop and squints at Jackson. It’s only 10 a.m., he’d like to be somewhat productive today.

 

So he shrugs. “No.” His answer is clipped, implying his disengagement. “You know I don’t really keep up with the shit that goes on.”

 

“Nah, this is big,” Jackson replies, munching loudly on an apple. Out of the corner of his eye, Jaebum spots the librarian glaring holes into the back of Jackson’s head. “Like real big, like, 2017 killer clown epidemic big.”

 

“That was just inappropriate responses to a movie that was exploited by brainless maniacs who falsely believed their actions were somewhat amusing. It was not an epidemic,” Jaebum says, returning to his boring late 18th century poetry essay with declining interest. “What is it this time? Are idiots going around dressed as evil nuns?”

 

“No, it’s actually pretty serious.” How Jackson manages to talk so clearly with a whole apple chunk stuffed into his mouth remains a mystery to Jaebum. “There’s been a series of murders in the red-light district, and the police reckon it’s the work of the same culprit. They said on the news that we should always travel in at least pairs during the night now, they even recommended it during daytime.”

 

“Murders aren’t unusual; it’s the red light district,” Jaebum replies, tapping away at his laptop, “People die there all the time – prostitutes, dealers, basically anyone related to any illegal shit – we just don’t want to admit it because no one likes the truth. And besides, you don’t need to worry about it. Not like you visit the red light district–” he pauses and scrutinises at Jackson over the edge of his laptop, “You don’t, right?”

 

“I–” Jackson splutters, “I’m a still a man y’know? Despite how paranoid I am.”

 

“Just stick to videos online, okay? Or like rent a few films or something,” Jaebum sighs, “In _that_ place, sex and drugs go hand-in-hand. You’ll end up involved in something you don’t wanna be involved in.”

 

“But videos get so boring sometimes, and I wanna hook up with someone I’ll never meet again, otherwise I’m under the constant threat that someone’ll see me one day and be like ‘hey that’s Jackson from SNU and he’s into’–”

 

“Do you ever wonder why the demon chose to manifest itself as a nun?” Jaebum interrupts loudly, stopping Jackson from finishing his sentence. Jaebum’s glad, he’d rather not ever hear anything about whatever Jackson’s into, or else he’ll need to bleach his ears and brain. “It could have been anything else. Literally. Dude could’ve manifested himself as Elvis Presley and rocked the world, but chose to be a nun. Kinda boring.”

 

“You’re weird,” Jackson says, attempting to toss his apple core into the trash can and missing. The librarian snaps a pencil in half in anger; time to get out of the library.

 

Jaebum shrugs again, saving his essay and stuffing his laptop into his bag. “Well, at least I’ve finished my work. Have fun doing yours.” He gives Jackson a firm pat on the shoulder followed by what he hopes to be a reassuring smile, and tosses the librarian a polite smile as she passes him on her way to mutilate Jackson’s innards for disrupting the peace of the library.

 

|||

 

“Hey Jinyoung,” Jaebum calls out as he jogs up to the boy sitting on the bench, “sorry for being late, hope you didn’t wait long.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Jinyoung replies with a small grin while putting his book away into his bag, “I only just got here as well. So, where are we headed for lunch today?” He stands up and links their hands together, and Jaebum almost squeals out loud. Instead, his lips spread into a dopey grin.

 

“It’s a surprise,” he teases.

 

“You’re cute, hyung,” Jinyoung chuckles as Jaebum swings their interlocked hands back and forth.

 

“I’m sexy,” Jaebum corrects, sending a flirtatious wink at Jinyoung, which only causes the younger man to laugh louder. “Hey! What’s so funny, I’m not cute.”

 

“You can be both sexy and cute,” Jinyoung says, and Jaebum concedes with a pouty huff.

 

|||

 

Jinyoung and Jaebum meet one fateful morning in June when Jaebum trips down the stairs of his apartment block because he stepped on the overly baggy edge of his sweatpants, and Jinyoung catches him when he tumbles down to the bottom, saving Jaebum a whole lot of hospital bills but stealing his breath away nonetheless.

 

“You should wear something better-fitting. For safety reasons,” Jinyoung suggests after steadying Jaebum onto his feet again, hands clutched tightly onto Jaebum’s elbows in case his knees give out and he falls again. “Something tighter?”

 

“Wouldn’t _you_ like to see that?” Jaebum says, the adrenaline and fear of the fall pumping through his veins and thoroughly destroying what little brain-to-mouth filter he had in the first place.

 

Jinyoung lets Jaebum go and blinks rapidly at him as if he’s questioning whether he had Jaebum heard correctly or not. Jaebum wishes Jinyoung had heard incorrectly too, because here Jaebum is, openly flirting with the guy who just saved his life.

 

“I am so sorry,” he apologises, a blush creeping up his neck, “I’m not normally like this, I swear, I just– I’m not thinking straight.” Jaebum bows all 90 degrees and keeps his head down for a  few seconds as the heat burns at his cheeks. He swears he hears Jinyoung saying _neither am I_ , which only causes his blush to intensify.

 

“Ugh, anyways, I better go, you probably have other things to get to,” Jaebum says as he straightens back up and turns around to leave and rush off to class; the reason why he had been in such a rush and ended up tripping down the stairs is because he had woken up too late and risked missing his first class.

 

“Wait.” Fingers coil themselves around Jaebum’s slim wrist, they don’t pull Jaebum back, but the weight of them is enough to keep Jaebum rooted to the spot.

 

“A date first would be nice, I don’t usually put out early,” Jinyoung says with a small smile gracing his lips. “My name is Jinyoung.”

 

“Jaebum,” Jaebum says with a growing smile of his own, “When are you free?”

 

“Tonight, if you’re willing,” Jinyoung answers with a wink and Jaebum falls in love.

 

|||

 

 _He’s so handsome_ , Jaebum thinks offhandedly while watching Jinyoung order their lunch. They always do this on Wednesdays: having lunch together while they share how their weeks started off. Jaebum’s in the middle of recounting the librarian’s rage at Jackson from earlier in the morning when he’s cut off by the news channel suddenly replacing the drama that had been playing on the TV in the corner of the restaurant.

 

“ _Earlier this morning, the police have discovered the body of Choi Youngjae who has been reported missing for the past three days. They believe the body has been dead for at least one day by the state of decay. They have stated that they believe the M.O. belongs to the same serial killer who has been terrorising the red light districts in Seoul since the beginning of June. The deceased Choi Youngjae is the fifth victim, and police are willing to negotiate if the person or people responsible step forward and provide an admission of guilt_ –”

 

Jaebum drains out the rest of what the reporter says, and places his chopsticks down, already having lost his appetite.

 

“Are you okay?” Jinyoung asks, setting his utensils down as well.

 

“Yeah,” Jaebum says with a tired sigh, “But I guess also no? It’s just horrible, whatever this murderer is trying to achieve, or not. Dude’s mental. Hope they catch him soon.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Jinyoung says, reaching across the table and holding Jaebum’s hand in his own, “I’ll protect you from him.”

 

“I don’t need protection,” Jaebum chuckles emptily, entwining their fingers together, “I just want him to be caught soon.”

 

Jinyoung pauses for a moment. “You know,” he begins after a while, “I’d catch him for you.”

 

“I wish you could do that without getting hurt,” Jaebum replies, smiling weakly, “I’d help you.”

 

Jinyoung smiles back and squeezes Jaebum’s hand in reassurance. “It’s not our job to do that, let the authorities take care of it.” He leans over the table and plants a chaste kiss on the corner of Jaebum’s mouth, and just like that, they return to normal.

 

|||

 

Jaebum wakes up in the dead silence of the night to the constant ringing of his phone. He reaches out for it blindly, and knocks over the glass of water he keeps on his bedside table. As he tries to check the caller ID while his eyes adjust to the brightness of phone screen, he notices that it’s 1:56 a.m., and Jaebum’s prepared to give Jackson the most savage roasting of his life.

 

“Jackson, what the fuck? It’s fucking two–” Jaebum starts off strong but the terrified whimpering on the other end of the call dissipates whatever irritation he had been feeling and fills him with concern instead. “Are you alright?”

 

“ _Hyung– I–_ ” Jackson sobs into the phone, voice muffled, “ _Hyung, Mark– Mark’s dead! His blood is everywhere! What do I do? I went to pee for like two minutes and he’s_ –”

 

Jaebum immediately sits up and starts dressing himself with the clothes he had been wearing the day before. “Don’t move, Jackson, don’t touch anything, okay? Don’t look at Mark. Breathe,” he says, phone tucked between his ear and shoulder as he pulls on his pants, “Have you called 911 yet?”

 

“ _Yeah_ ,” Jackson hiccups.

 

“Promise me that you won’t do anything stupid, okay? Wait, if you’re in danger, move away, find somewhere with lots of security guards, some place with heavy police surveillance. I’ll be there before you even know it.”

 

Jaebum locks his apartment door hastily and sprints to where he parked his car across the street.

 

“Talk to me, Jackson. Where are you?” Jaebum instructs as he starts the engine of his crappy car.

 

“ _Just please– please get here soon_.”

 

“I’ll be there in a blink,” Jaebum promises, racing down the streets towards Jackson, “Remember, breathe … breathe … breathe …”

 

|||

 

By the time Jaebum arrives, the police are already on scene.

 

“Jackson!” He calls out blindly as he exits his car, “Jackson, where are you?”

 

“Woah hey, slow down young man,” an officer barricades Jaebum.

 

“My friend is in there!” Jaebum shouts desperately, “let me through!”

 

“The deceased?”

 

“No, first on scene, the one who called it in!”

 

The officer takes another look at Jaebum, who is more than ready to fight him if necessary to get to Jackson, and leads him to one of the paramedic vans.

 

“He’s getting treated for shock right now,” the officer explains then leaves.

 

“Jackson, oh my god,” Jaebum gasps at the sight of his best friend. Jackson’s white shirt has been completely drenched red in blood, and his face is no better, tear tracks and snot mixed messily. “Who could do this …”

 

“I don’t know, hyung,” Jackson cries into Jaebum’s shoulder as the older man envelops him in a hug, “He was just bleeding so much, I tried to stop it! I did, I swear I did, but it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t enough–”

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Jaebum assures, brushing a hand through Jackson’s hair and patting his back soothingly, “It’s not your fault. None of this is your fault.”

 

|||

 

It’s 8 in the morning when Jaebum has finally settled the disturbed Jackson in bed after trying to scrub away the scent of blood from the other man’s skin. There are three police officers guarding the entrance to his apartment because Jackson is now at risk, of what, though, they never explicitly explained.

 

Exhausted, Jaebum collapses onto the couch, and reaches into his pocket to pull out his phone. He’s checking the time when he realises that today’s a Wednesday.

 

His lunch date with Jinyoung.

 

They’ve been going out on Wednesday for months without leaving out a single week, Jaebum hopes Jinyoung will understand the severity of the situation and calls his boyfriend. The call rings twice and then Jinyoung picks up.

 

“ _Jaebum_ ?” Jinyoung asks, voice deep and sounding unused. “ _Everything alright_?”

 

“Yeah, sorry for waking you up,” Jaebum says, picking at the frayed edges of his couch, “I just thought I’d call you to tell you that I won’t make it to our lunch date today.”

 

“ _Why? Are you sure everything’s alright? You sound tired._ ”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, it’s Jackson–” Jaebum pauses and stares at the shadows of the three policemen outside his apartment, unsure if they can hear him or not, he lowers his voice either way, “Jackson’s boyfriend was killed last night, and I don’t want to leave him alone for a while, or for today at least.”

 

“ _Oh my god, what? Mark’s dead? Please, send Jackson my condolences, and take as much time as you need. A silly date is nothing compared to the importance of Jackson’s wellbeing._ ”

 

“Thanks, Jinyoung,” Jaebum sighs, “I just– I probably shouldn’t tell you this but I want to get it off my chest.”

 

“ _It’s okay, Jaebum._ ”

 

“I just– I overheard some stuff and the– the police said that whoever killed Mark is the serial killer and that he is ‘escalating’ in his kills because he’s no longer abducting the victims, only killing them, or something like that, I didn’t understand. They said they’re protecting Jackson because he saw the body but even I know, they don’t just assign three police officers to protect the one who discovered the body. They’re doing this because they think the serial killer might come back for him, right? I don’t even want to think about it, I just want Jackson to be safe because even if, like, I never really liked Mark to be completely honest, I never wanted him dead. And certainly not dead at the hands of that serial killer.”

 

“ _It’s not your fault, don’t blame yourself._ ”

 

“I know, I just never thought this would happen to me. We see this on TV every day and take for granted that it’s not happening to us. Oh god, Jinyoung, I don’t even know how I can help Jackson. I wish this never happened, and our lives were still normal.”

 

“ _I know, baby, I wish too_.”

 

There’s a silent pause and Jaebum accidentally rips a little hole through the fabric of the couch. “I love you,” he says, because god knows if something will happen to him and these are his last words to Jinyoung.

 

“ _I love you, too._ ” Jaebum can hear the smile in his voice. “ _Get some sleep, hyung, I may visit later depending on whether Jackson’s comfortable with it or not._ ”

 

|||

 

Jinyoung doesn’t visit during the day. Jackson wakes up at 3 p.m. and cries for six hours straight. Jaebum sits with him on his bed, patting his back gently until the younger man’s so tired from the crying he falls asleep again. Jaebum himself is equally exhausted, he hasn’t slept since Jackson’s call the previous night, and decides to retire to his couch.

 

As he’s trying to find a comfortable position on his tiny couch, cold wind breezes past him, sending shivers up his spine. Jaebum stands up quietly and searches for the source of the coldness, he finds the living room window open with a small crack.

 

Just as he’s about to close it completely, Jaebum catches sight of the moon. It’s shining brightly tonight, so magnificent the stars appear dim in comparison. He opens the window wider and pokes his head outside. The fresh air hits Jaebum’s face, and although it’s cold, it’s also incredibly calming. He decides to leave the window open, hoping the fresh air will help him rest.

 

|||

 

Knock.

 

Knock. Knock. Knock.

 

Knock. Knock–

 

“Mr Im! Mr Wang! Open the door please!”

 

Jaebum blinks awake and shivers, the room is freezing.

 

“Open the door!”

 

He sits up and throws the blanket off his body.

 

“Coming!” Jaebum shouts back and throws his hoodie over himself. As he opens the door, the police officers give him uniformed salutary nods.

 

“Everything okay last night?” One officer asks. Jaebum snorts internally; why are they asking him this? Clearly, they should be asking Jackson, who is actually a victim. Speaking of Jackson, Jaebum better go check on him.

 

“Yes, everything’s okay, I’ll get Jackson,” Jaebum says, turning around towards the direction of his bedroom and calls out, “Jackson!”

 

There’s no reply. He tries again, “Jackson?” Still no reply.

 

“Maybe he’s asleep,” Jaebum offers to the officer, “I’ll go wake him up.” He quickly walks to his bedroom, and raps his knuckles softly against the door. There’s no reply. Strange.

 

Jaebum slowly creaks open the door and peaks inside.

 

“Jackson …?” He pushes the door open wider. What he sees causes him to scream and fall to floor with a loud crash. The officers come rushing in and freeze at the sight inside the bedroom as well.

 

The walls are splattered in blood, but the blood form clean lines. It looks almost kind of neat, like a pattern, as if the one who delivered the strokes carefully planned out each and every one to induce the most amount of pain without killing the person.

 

“Jackson!” Jaebum hysterically screams, “Where’s Jackson?! Where is he?!” Tears are bursting out of his eyes and he feels so much agony, it’s uncontrollable, his body hurts. This is never supposed to happen, not to him, not to Jackson.

 

“Sir–” An officer grabs his arm and forces him away from the bedroom, “Sir, I need you to calm down.”

 

“Calm down? Calm down?!” Jaebum screams back, “Jackson’s–”

 

“Sir, please calm down, or I am going to have to restrain you,” the officer says evenly, “we will look for Mr Wang. In the meantime, do you have a place to stay?”

 

Jaebum doesn’t answer him, and only continues to sob into his hands.

 

|||

 

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung whispers and immediately wraps his arms around Jaebum’s cold body, “Baby, I’m so sorry.”

 

Jaebum lets himself be wrapped up in Jinyoung’s winter coat and numbly waits outside in the living room as Jinyoung collects a few days worth of clothes to change and other personal items into an overnight duffle bag.

 

“C’mon, hyung, let’s go home,” Jinyoung says gently when he’s finished and carefully guides Jaebum to his car parked outside the apartment block.

 

The ride to Jinyoung’s place is dead silent, Jaebum hasn’t uttered a single word since his break down earlier, he doesn’t have the energy nor willingness to. It remains this way until Jinyoung locks the apartment door behind them and drops Jaebum’s duffle bag onto his couch.

 

“Kiss me,” Jaebum murmurs and surges forward, Jinyoung’s coat slips from his shoulders and hits the floor.

 

“Jaebum, wait–” Jinyoung leans back slightly from Jaebum’s desparate ministrations, “This isn’t healthy, you shouldn’t–”

 

“Take my mind off it,” Jaebum whines against Jinyoung’s neck, fingernails digging into his biceps, “Please, Jinyoung-ah, _please_. Fuck me until I can’t remember how to think again. Make it go away, I’m begging you to.”

 

The silence returns for a moment as Jinyoung nervously licks his lips.

 

“Okay,” he agrees, “Anything for you, hyung.”

 

And Jaebum closes his eyes.

 

|||

 

It burns.

 

Everything burns, it’s like Jaebum’s body has been set on fire.

 

“Like that, baby?” Jinyoung groans as he pushes in, hips stuttering as Jaebum clenches down on him in pleasure.

 

“Yeah,” Jaebum sighs breathily, chest heaving up and down. There are tears rolling down the sides of his face, yet the pleasure burns greater than the pain. It still hurts, but not in Jaebum’s heart anymore, at least not when Jinyoung’s attention is on him like this.

 

“You’re so beautiful, hyung,” Jinyoung grunts as his pace picks up. Jaebum wants to tell him he’s wrong, he’s not beautiful, not when he’s using his boyfriend’s body to take his mind of off his best friend’s death, but Jinyoung stops him before he can even open his mouth with a passionate kiss.

 

“Don’t worry,” Jinyoung whispers into Jaebum’s ear after he’s kissed him breathless, “I’ll protect you. Everyone else may die and leave you behind, but not me, Jaebum, never me.”

 

And Jaebum comes.

 

|||

 

Jinyoung is out on a quick grocery run when Jaebum’s receives the notification from the police that they have located Jackson’s body. He’s barely half dressed as he sprints out off Jinyoung’s apartment and to the location they gave him. When he arrives on scene, the place is swarmed with curious people and Jaebum slips through the policemen and under the crime tape.

 

Bile surges up Jaebum’s throat as his stomach churns in nausea, he ends up throwing up onto the side of the alleyway where Jackson is discovered.

 

Jackson’s body has been mutilated beyond recognition. He’d been stripped, body bare for anyone to see. There are several lacerations across his torso, some so deep Jaebum thinks he can see the white of the rib cage bones. His arms and fingers bent at odd angles as if someone broke every single joint deliberately. And Jackson’s lower body– Jaebum throws up onto the sidewalk again, unable to look. Jackson’s been castrated, a mutilated mess of bloody flesh and muscle festering between his legs.

 

But Jackson’s eyes are what causes Jaebum to turn away. His eyelids have been removed, and his lifeless eyes stare directly into Jaebum’s, demanding why he’s dead and Jaebum isn’t, and Jaebum’s heart drops into his stomach. He vomits out what little is left in his stomach, feeling sick to the core with himself and the scene before him.

 

A police officer discovers Jaebum and pulls him away from Jackson’s body. He sits Jaebum down on the sidewalk outside the alleyway and hands him a bottle of water, a firm pat on his shoulder and nothing else.

 

“I’m sorry,” the officer says, and it feels like a lie to Jaebum. Everything feels like a lie to him, he wishes that everything is a lie as well, wishes that when he wakes up tomorrow morning, Jackson’s eyes are still full of life and happiness, that when he wakes up tomorrow morning, his life is back to normal and he’s not trapped in this horrible, horrible nightmare.

 

|||

 

The rain stops falling onto Jaebum.

 

“Hey,” Jinyoung says quietly, holding the umbrella over Jaebum’s head. The police are clearing the scene and trying to collect evidence hastily before the rain washes everything away.

 

“Who would do this?” Jaebum asks, eyes staring blankly at the busy street across, wondering how people can continue on with their lives merrily knowing that a dead man’s body is rotting not even five metres away from them.

 

Jinyoung squats down next to Jaebum and pulls the man close against his warm chest.

 

“A man in love,” he says, rubbing soothing circles on Jaebum’s back. “Let’s go home.”

 

When they get back to Jinyoung’s apartment, Jaebum gives Jinyoung a look and immediately they’re on each other, like starving animals trying to devour prey in order to survive. After they finish, Jaebum rolls onto his side, facing away from Jinyoung.

 

“I love you,” he hears Jinyoung say.

 

Jaebum ignores him and pretends to be asleep, thinking about what the fuck is wrong with himself.

 

|||

 

Jinyoung’s kissing the inside of Jaebum’s thighs when he starts talking about it.

 

“He was so scared when I put the blade here. Begged me to stop, said he’d do anything for me if I stopped.”

 

“What?” Jaebum frowns and squints down at Jinyoung, “What did you say?”

 

“He’s so loud and stubborn, y’know?” Jinyoung continues, ignoring Jaebum. He trials a finger up Jaebum’s chest and pushes his thumb inside Jaebum’s mouth, toying with his tongue, “He threatened to kill me when I told him I killed Mark. I even had to gag him when I cut off that useless piece of meat he called a dick. I never needed to gag anyone before.”

 

“Jinyoung, what the fuck,” Jaebum snaps, tone clipped, pushing Jinyoung’s hand away from his face, “What the hell are you going on about?”

 

“Jackson,” Jinyoung snorts, “your beloved _Jackson_ , who else?”

 

“You–” Jaebum gasps in shock, scrambling to get away from the stranger on their bed, “You’re disgusting! Oh my god– You’re fucking crazy!”

 

“I’m not crazy,” Jinyoung sighs, standing up, but instead of moving closer to Jaebum, he moves towards the door, “I love you, Jaebum.”

 

“Don’t you fucking dare say that–”

 

“Goodnight, baby,” Jinyoung says with a weary smile and opens the door.

 

“No!” Jaebum screams as he runs towards the door, “Come back–”

 

He’s too late, the door locks shut with a click.

 

|||

 

Jaebum shatters the bones in his right arm to break the glass of the window panel inside Jinyoung’s bedroom. He stacks the books from the shelf against the wall and with a lot of difficulty, climbs out. He heads immediately to the nearest police station.

 

“I need someone to speak to now!” He yells as soon as he’s in the building, “Please, this is an emergency!”

 

He must sound desperate enough because an officer appears immediately and sits him down.

 

“How did you get the knife wound in your stomach?” the officer asks, reaching over the desk to dial 911.

 

“It’s not a knife wound,” Jaebum dismisses, “I cut myself on some glass.” The officer remains unconvinced but Jaebum doesn’t have enough time to correct him. “You need to arrest Park Jinyoung, he’s a fifth year biology student from SNU. He’s the one who’s been killing all those people. He just told me.”

 

“Okay,” the officer says, “But first, you need to tell me what you know so I can help you.”

 

As Jaebum explains what happened earlier in the night, another officer searches for Jinyoung’s profile in the police database. What she finds causes her to gape in shock and confusion.

 

“Sir,” she calls out quietly. The officer turns around to her and notices the confusion on her face.

 

“Wait here,” he tells Jaebum and walks over to her desk. He has to read the information on the computer screen three times to ensure that he’d read everything correctly.

 

“Jaebum, was it?” He asks. Jaebum nods silently. “Is this the man you’re talking about?” He shows Jaebum a photo of Jinyoung on the computer and Jaebum nods again. “Well, Jaebum,” the police officer begins, and signals for the other one to request backup immediately behind his back,

 

“Park Jinyoung has been dead for four years.”

 

|||

 

“Did you see the news?”

 

Yugyeom looks up from his laptop and squints at Bambam. It’s 10 a.m., he’d like to be somewhat productive today.

 

So he shrugs. “No.” His answer is clipped, implying his disengagement. “You know I don’t really keep up with the shit that goes on.”

 

“Nah, this is big,” Bambam replies, munching loudly on an apple. Out of the corner of his eye, Yugyeom spots the librarian glaring holes into the back of Bambam’s head. “Like real big, like, 2017 killer clown epidemic big.”

 

“That was just inappropriate responses to a movie that was exploited by brainless maniacs who falsely believed their actions were somewhat amusing. It was not an epidemic,” Yugyeom says, returning to his boring biochemistry practical with declining interest. “What is it this time? Are idiots going around dressed as evil nuns?”

 

“No, it’s actually pretty serious.” How Bambam manages to talk so clearly with a whole apple chunk stuffed into his mouth remains a mystery to Yugyeom. “Y’know the murders that’ve been happening in the past few months? They finally caught the guy, Im Jaebum? Dude’s fucking psycho, got these made up people in his head, thinking they’re doing things to him while he’s actually doing it to other people. But like, they say he got mentally fucked up because his boyfriend died or something, and like he was so traumatised he went crazy. Pretty tragic, but still. Dude offed his two closest friends and like five other people and tried to blame it on an imaginary friend, now that’s _really_ fucked up.”

 

“Murders aren’t unusual,” Yugyeom replies, tapping away at his laptop, “People die all the time – innocent people, children, soldiers fighting for our country – we just don’t want to admit it because no one likes the truth. And besides, you don’t need to worry about it. They caught him already–” he pauses and scrutinises at Bambam over the edge of his laptop, “You aren’t scared, are you?”

 

“I–” Bambam splutters, “Of course not, I’m a manly man.”

 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head over it,” Yugyeom grins, resuming his typing, “Not like you know anyone like that psycho.”

 

Whatever. Lying is like a second nature to Yugyeom anyways.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so crappy, i kinda scraped it together last min. i was planning on updating the vamp fic for halloween but i've only really written one third of it, oops. also the timelines are a little messed up and some parts are super rushed and don't make sense. i've never really written in this genre so everything seems off :/
> 
> n e ways, yah, i won't be updating in a while because i have exams soon, lol, love life 
> 
> hope y'all had fun trick or treating !!
> 
> twitter: jyjbi  
> tumblr: jjeungri
> 
> (p.s. if someone can teach me how to effin hyperlink i will literally do commissions for them)


End file.
